Christmas Tree
by Jeakat
Summary: Leah's finding Christmas time difficult, and unfortunately Embry just makes it worse. How can he make it up to her? Rated M for lemons. One-shot written for, and came Second, in the JBNP "All I Want for Christmas..." contest


**This was an entry for the All I want for Christmas contest at jacobblack-n-pack (dot) ning (dot) com- and it came second! Thanks to everyone who voted for me, there were some truly awesome stories submitted. When I work out how to link the banner I'll put it on my profile page!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight universe, or its characters. However, the plot is mine. **

****

**

* * *

**

"Just stop being so damn dramatic."

Leah scowled at Embry through her impossibly thick eyelashes, clenching her jaw until her muscles visibly tensed under her smooth tan skin. "I'm not being dramatic." she hissed.

Embry rolled his eyes at her assessment, though he wisely decided not to pursue the matter any further. Leah's facial expression left no room for argument. Unfortunately for him- and the rest of wolves scattered around the room- Quil didn't get the shut-up-when-Leah's-shooting-the-death-glare memo.

"Please," he snorted, his eyes never leaving the pink dream catcher he was making for Claire, "You're definitely being dramatic Leah. It's only a fucking tree for crying out loud. What's the problem?"

Leah's cheeks flushed red and anyone who knew Leah- as they did, having to spend so much time in one another's minds- could tell that it wasn't through embarrassment. No, it was from barely contained fury. A fury that was soon to be unleashed on the room at large.

Jacob and Sam both groaned simultaneously from their spots across the Black's lounge, each knowing exactly where this would lead. Leah would blow her top, scream and shout the house down before either phasing or punching someone. Sam was internally relieved though, knowing that as her Alpha now it Jake's responsibility to calm her down. Sam had never been good at it anyway, even when they were together.

In the year and a half since Jacob had taken up the Alpha mantle the pair of them had worked together on improving relations between the two packs, each having to make a concerted effort to get along and encourage their pack members to do the same. Leah had apparently calmed down somewhat since joining the smaller pack- even making amends with Embry and Quil- though it was hard to see the progress she'd made right now.

At least, Sam reasoned, she could stomach being in the same room as him now, though she still wouldn't set foot in Emily's house. Sam missed the days when all the pack members used to congregate at their place. Now they spent their days either at the Clearwater's or the Black's. Not that seventeen wolves could actually fit in one place at one time. At least today the younger wolves, including Seth, had decided to have a game of football in the clearing they'd stood up to the Volturi in, and amazingly there was actually space left on the sofa when Sam had arrived.

Leah looked as though she might phase in mere seconds and Sam noticed a flash of panic cross Jacob's eyes as he obviously contemplated the effect of the smallest wolf appearing in his lounge, no doubt tearing half the furniture in the process.

But Leah was just full of surprises.

"FINE!" She roared, leaping from the sofa before flinging the front door back with a loud bang and took off in the direction of home.

Quil seemed completely oblivious as he finished up his Christmas present for his little imprint. The rest of the pack's quickly turned their attention back to whatever they'd been doing before Leah's outburst, the only ones not to being Sam, Jacob and Embry.

Sam was relieved that Leah hadn't acted like he expected her to. He hated seeing his former love in any state other than happy. Unfortunately the times when she was truly happy were few and far between, but even her new cool exterior- developed straight after he broke up with her- was better than seeing her angry or hurt.

Jacob was concerned. He'd gotten to know his Beta pretty damn well since she'd joined his pack. In fact he now struggled to understand how they'd ever hated each other in the old pack- they got on so well. Jacob always thought Leah had been weak, letting her mind pollute itself into her bitchy façade the way she had, but he'd come to realise she was strong. Impossibly so. Where Jacob had run away, Leah had stayed, despite the fact that she had the awful burden of having to be in her loves head all the time. Jacob had a newfound respect and understanding of the she-wolf that he never thought possible, so he knew something was up when she'd given up with very little fight. That wasn't the Leah he knew.

Embry was annoyed. Sure he'd managed- after quite a while- to put all of the shit between him and Leah behind him. Her previous comments about his father still hurt Embry, but he realised at least she wasn't trying to be personal. She was trying to hurt Sam. It had taken a lot of effort on his part- even after Leah swallowed her pride and apologised, promising never to bring it up again- for him to forgive her, but he had and their relationship in the pack had been getting better.

But sometimes…sometimes it was just too fucking hard to talk to the girl. She was sensitive over the most ridiculous things and even though it was horrible to even think it, Embry knew she couldn't even blame it on PMS. So what the hell was up with her?

"Hey guys!" Seth called brightly as he bounded through the door, quickly shrugging off his thick winter coat- a prop, of course- sprinkling the few snowflakes that hadn't come into contact with his body heat on the floor where they slowly turned into tiny drops of water.

Greetings were murmured back and Seth didn't have to be a rocket scientist to notice the tension in the room- even if Collin and Brady seemed completely oblivious as they joined Paul and Jared watching the Seahawks game.

"What's up?" he asked, slouching into Leah's abandoned seat.

"Your sister." Embry muttered darkly, still irritated with her overreaction. Dramatic had been the perfect way to sum her up.

"Huh?" Seth asked, turning his body to face his pack brother before rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

_Of course Leah had been the one to create an atmosphere you could cut with a knife, how could he have missed it?_

Seth stole a glance at Sam, the usual motivation for Leah to blow a fuse, but he looked peaceful, almost relieved, so he turned back to Embry. "What'd she do?"

It was Embry's turn to roll his eyes, "Completely overreacted, as usual. We got onto the subject of what we should be doing today you know, instead of just lazing around here doing nothing. Leah moaned that your mom had asked her to help decorate the tree and that she had no intention of doing it. Jake mentioned that Sue had cornered him the other day, telling him to ask Leah if she'd help and Leah got all pissy. All I did was ask her what the big deal was, I mean…come on it's only a fucking tree! At least she didn't have to chop one down and carry it home like I did. Anyway, she got all dramatic and we argued about it. Quil joined in, then she stormed off."

Embry took a much needed deep breath after finishing his rant, looking to Seth expecting to find him rolling his eyes, or at least shrugging. But instead the normally bright and happy wolf was frowning, his lips drawn into a firm, hard line.

Sam hadn't really been paying attention to Embry's story, having witnessed it first hand only minutes earlier, but his senses perked up when he noticed Seth. The kid looked upset.

"What?" Embry asked Seth impatiently.

"It's just…" Seth's quiet voice trailed off before he swallowed, continuing, "Leah always used to decorate the tree…with my dad. She didn't do it last year but I guess mom must have found it difficult doing it by herself. I didn't know she'd been hounding Leah to do it this year. I…I would've said something otherwise." Seth finished, the concern for his sister radiating through every pore of his body.

Sam could've fucking kicked himself. It was a Clearwater tradition for Harry and Leah to decorate the tree. She'd told him, the first Christmas they were together, that she couldn't even remember a time when they hadn't shared the task and she firmly stated that even when she moved out with him she would still go back home every year to help with the tree. If Sam'd remembered that then he would've definitely stepped in when her and Embry started arguing. Sam wondered why he hadn't remembered that particular detail, but quickly realised that his mind was so consumed by the imprint that he struggled to remember even the most profound moments during his previous relationship.

Sam felt like an idiot, an ass, but judging by the look on Embry's face he knew he wasn't the one carrying the most guilt in the room.

"Shit!" Jacob hissed, as Embry sat stock-still.

Jacob leapt up, ready to go after his Beta, make sure she was ok, but Embry swiftly snapped out of his daze.

"I'll go," he announced, halting Jacob's movements with a firm grip on his wrist, "It's my fault."

Jacob nodded once, leaving Embry to follow Leah while he made sure Seth was alright.

Embry jogged down the road, working to keep his speed at a human pace as the thick snowflakes fluttered around him, swirling suddenly every time a breeze blew in from the Pacific. Embry didn't have time to admire the picturesque view, every surface covered in a thick blanket of white wintery powder, as his shoes beat down on the pavement, compressing the snow making every step crunch.

By the time he managed to get the Clearwater home the snow had melted in his hair and on his sweater. Snow was no fun when you ran a temperature of 108.9- it all melted before you had a chance to do anything with it.

"Leah!" he called as he thrust the front door open, beckoning in a few flurries of white powder before he managed to close it behind him.

His call was totally unnecessary though as he could see Leah sat on the couch, her back to him and her feet drawn up against her. She hugged her knees and Embry followed her gaze to the corner of the room where a bushy green tree stood, completely bare.

"Leah…" he started quietly in a pleading tone. Running a hand through his short, wet black hair he willed himself to move towards her as he continued talking, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. Seth…he showed up and kinda told me."

"S' fine." She mumbled, her gaze unbroken from the barren tree.

"No Leah, it's not." He said more firmly, crouching down in front of her, "It's no excuse, but if I'd have known I never would've said anything. Why didn't you tell me?"

As soon as the question left his lips Embry regretted asking it. He knew why she hadn't said anything. Leah hated showing her pain. He didn't have a father, but Embry could guess that it was fucking hard to lose one, especially when you were as close as Leah and Harry had been.

Embry had known from the way Harry spoke about her at the pack meetings that Leah was his princess, the apple of his eye, his daddy's girl. Hell, if he was being honest with himself Embry knew all that long before he'd phased and had a proper conversation with Harry for the first time. He'd often seen them around the reservation, talking, laughing, playing and on occasion fishing by the river. Embry had often been jealous of the obvious close bond they shared. Here was a father getting on so well with his child and Embry hadn't even met his dad, let alone had the chance to get to know him.

Embry snapped his focus back to the present when Leah finally locked her brown eyes with his. "I didn't want to talk about it." She stated calmly and Embry was surprised that she managed to keep her composure so well.

There was no hint of malice in her tone, no bitchy veneer and although Embry could tell she was close to tears by the glassy quality in her eyes, her voice didn't waver or tremble one bit. In that moment Embry saw how truly strong his female pack mate was and couldn't believe he'd been so unobservant when it came to Leah.

Well, that wasn't strictly true. In some aspects at least, Embry had been very perceptive of her, but only a physical level. He always found Leah Clearwater attractive. Whether she was smiling or scowling, her face was one that a man simply had to admire and even now, clearly upset though trying desperately to hide it, Embry had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I know you didn't want to talk about it, Lee. And I'm really sorry for what I said, you weren't being dramatic."

A small smile played on her full lips, though it didn't reach her eyes, "Honestly, it's fine. As you said, you didn't know."

"I still feel bad." He whispered, not really knowing what else to say.

"And maybe," she stated, her voice taking on a more playful tone, "I was a little dramatic, storming out like that."

"Well I'm glad you did, otherwise I'd be sporting a black eye by now," he laughed.

"True, though fat lot of good running did anyway." She grumbled.

"Huh?"

Leah turned her head and nodded towards the tree, "I didn't leave just to stop me pounding you. I came back here to decorate the tree. You know, get it over and done with quickly, like ripping off a band aid."

Embry was still confused, "Why can't you?"

Leah paused for a moment, clearly contemplating how to word her answer. "My mom's out. I know she's been dreading doing the tree," she whispered, her eyes falling to her lap, focusing on her hands which were nervously twisting the hem of her shirt, "but I don't want to do it by myself. And I know it's awful of me to put her through that. Charlie ended up doing our tree last year, that's why he got fed up with his and left it half finished," they both snorted remembering the pathetic sight, "and I know it's only a fucking Christmas tree for Christ sake, but I really can't do it on my own." She ended, frustrated with herself.

"How about I help?" Embry blurted out before he'd even had a chance to think it through. Really, in all honesty, he didn't want to help her. It was something personal to her, it held such a significance and Embry knew that he'd end up feeling really uncomfortable.

"Oh…its ok, you don't have to do that."

Embry almost breathed an internal sigh of relief at words. Until he looked into her eyes. It was well masked, but buried deep under the layers of brown and hazel lay a soft pleading.

"I want to," he reassured and after seeing the pleading in her eyes he truly meant it. Sorry's are thrown around all the time, but gestures show whether a person really means them and this was a pretty significant gesture he was showing. One that he hoped Leah would take with open arms.

She debated silently for a moment and Embry could see the cogs turning in her mind, weighing up the pro's and cons before she agreed with a simple, "Thanks."

They quickly got to work, Leah opening up all the dust covered boxes strewn haphazardly round the room, dragging each one to the base of the tree as she went. The lights went on first but after that there didn't seem to be a system, a particular place to hang each decoration but Embry realised that that wasn't the point as Leah repeatedly reached into the depths of each box, pulling out each ornament carefully. She ran her slender fingers softly over every piece, a small smile frequently adorning her perfect face as she handed them over to him. This wasn't about making the most pretty tree, this was about decorating the Christmas feature with a lifetime of memories. A families memories, collected throughout the years.

Each ornament and bauble were individual and unique and it wasn't long before Embry's curiosity peaked and he asked her where a certain one had come from. It was a felt snowman, slightly yellowed with age and Leah told him she made it in first grade and it had hung on the tree ever since. They both laughed as she quickly located Seth's attempt at the same decoration. The snowman was so lumpy it looked like he'd been made from porridge instead of snow and his nose was at such an odd angle it was difficult to work out exactly what Seth'd been thinking when he glued it on. Leah rationalised that he probably hadn't been thinking at all.

After that, every time Leah delved into a box she'd tell Embry where the decoration had come from before handing it to him to place on the tree. He'd expected it all to be awkward and sombre but Embry was surprised to find himself having a good time, and even more surprised to see Leah was too. Though it bothered him, he wasn't stupid enough to hope that it was specifically his presence that influenced Leah's mood. Then he wondered why he was bothered by the thought that she may have had a nice time without him there. He scolded himself- Leah's happiness was far more important than his own ego.

The only interruption came in the form of the phone ringing. Embry waited for Leah to come back, not wanting to get the decorations out of the box himself. They had a good system going.

"It was just my mom," Leah announced on her return, "She's working late and apparently Seth called and asked if he could go to a movie in Port Angeles. It was good thing I didn't wait for them to get home before I started on the tree- I'd be sat here all evening."

"I'm glad you didn't too. I'm enjoying this." Embry said softly.

Leah smiled, "I am too. I've just got to set the fire, mom wants the house warm when she gets home."

Embry was surprised to notice that his breath misted every time he breathed out. It must be cold in the house, but neither wolf had noticed with their high temperature. No wonder Sue had to remind Leah.

Leah swiftly gathered the logs by the open fire, kneeling down on the rug to add some kindling. When Embry had first come to the Clearwater property he'd been alarmed by the rug sitting in front of the hearth. Its thick jet black fur had Embry wondering if Leah had skinned Sam in wolf form without any of them noticing but he'd later found out that it was black bear skin, passed down through countless generations of the Clearwater family.

The wintery sky had darkened somewhat and once the fire was roaring Leah flicked on the light before re-joining Embry at the tree.

They got back to work quickly, effortlessly slipping into the routine they'd developed over the course of the afternoon and chattered idly back and forth as they went, their laughter ringing through the otherwise empty house.

"I think this is the last one," Leah declared, holding an incredibly oddly shaped glass bauble. She must have noticed the look on Embry's face as she suddenly burst out laughing, holding the ribbon between her fingers, letting the object hang between them, "My dad made this. He went through a phase where he though glass-blowing would be a useful skill," she rolled her eyes but Embry could hear deep affection in her tone, "As you can see he wasn't very good at it. I can't even tell what shape he trying to make in the first place!"

"A teardrop maybe," Embry hedged, fighting a grin that threatening to break through, and failing miserably.

"I can't even tell if you're right or not." She giggled, handing the ornament in question to him.

Embry decided that as Harry made it, it should take pride of place on the overflowing tree and once it was safely positioned he stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Not bad," he assessed, "Let's see how it looks with the lights on." He got down on his knees, fumbling to locate the hidden switch.

"Wait!" Leah called, prompting Embry to peak up at her through the pine needles at the bottom of the tree.

She skipped over to the other side of the room before clicking the light switch, plunging the room into almost darkness, save for the glow of the fire on the other side of the room.

"You know," he teased, "this isn't helping me find the button."

She laughed as she made her back over to the tree, plopping down on the floor next to Embry, "You're a wolf, dipshit, you don't need the light to see." She rolled her eyes just as Embry found the switch and flipped it on.

The pure white lights twinkled slowly and as Embry sat back, leaning his palms flat to the floor, even he had to admit how pretty it looked. They stayed silent for a moment and Embry could hear Leah's heart pick up before she gasped slightly.

He looked to his right, where Leah sat less than a foot away and almost gasped himself. Leah's face was covered in the white/blue glow of the Christmas lights, illuminating her perfect features and her eyes twinkled as if they held a thousands stars in their deep pools. She was breathtaking.

"It's so pretty," she sighed softly, looking up at the tree in wonder.

"Yeah, it is." Embry replied, his intense gaze never leaving the beauty of her face.

It didn't go unnoticed by Leah, who cast him a curious look before blushing softly, something she always did through anger and yet now it was from embarrassment. Embry wondered if she had picked up that he wasn't referring to the tree. From the way her eyes quickly dropped to the floor he surmised that she had.

Embry was kicking himself for ruining what had been a great afternoon, the best he'd had in a long time. He was sure that it was either going to very awkward between the two of them now or that she'd lose her temper and be over it by tomorrow, but then he noticed the upward curve of her lips. She had known what he meant and despite all logic she was smiling because of it.

It took Embry less than a second to decide what to do, knowing he'd never have an opportunity like this again. He'd never even dreamed that he'd have an opportunity in the first place- him and Leah were in two completely different leagues.

But he pushed that aside as he leant towards her, pushing all his weight to his left hand as his right raised to gently cup the side of her face, her silky soft hair tickling his palm. With his thumb he softly turned her head, willing her eyes to meet his. If there was any sign of protest, Embry would stop right there, but her dark pools met his own brown orbs, wide with curiosity and he was lost in them. Her thick eyelashes fluttered closed as his head drew nearer and Embry almost regretted that he had to close his eyes too. He wanted to savour the beautiful face before him and the rare soft expression she wore.

His own eyes finally closed when his lips gently brushed hers. It hadn't escaped Embry's attention that Leah's lips were full and juicy and he'd always imagined what it would be like to kiss lips that full. But nothing compared to the sensations he was feeling now. Her lips were impossibly soft and oh so smooth. It was like kissing satin, or chocolate. And her taste! If nothing passed Embry's lips ever again he'd be happy to starve to death knowing that the last thing he'd tasted was Leah's scent, honey and vanilla ice-cream.

She sighed, leaning into the kiss, and her hot breath fanned Embry's face, causing him to shudder.

He scooted closer to her as his tongue probed the seem of lips, gently lapping up her taste before she parted them and allowed him access. Up until that point their kiss had been tender and sweet but as soon as their tongues met a fire erupted in each of them, smouldering its way to the surface as they both drew near to one another.

Before either of them knew it, Leah was nestled sideways on Embry's lap, their arms flung around the other, holding on for dear life. Embry knew that his excitement must be painfully obvious to Leah- she was sat right on it after all- but she tugged on the short hairs on the back of head, making Embry forget about covering it up as his hips bucked up of their own accord.

Their moans filled the small lounge but when Leah went to push Embry back to lie down he quickly realised their tall frames wouldn't fit in the gap between the tree and the sofa.

He picked her up, moving her legs to wrap around his waist, never breaking the kiss. His aim was to move to the sofa but Leah had other ideas. Planting her feet on the floor, she tugged him down and they landed in a heap on the bear skin rug, the fire burning just feet away.

The fire hissed and crackled, as they both moaned into each others mouths. Embry braced himself with his forearms as he broke the kiss to look at Leah lying beneath him. Her midnight hair fanned around her head, almost invisible against the black of the soft rug. Her eyes were wide, gazing up at him, and Embry thought he could just stay like that forever, but then Leah bit her lip and it was possibly the sexiest sight he'd ever seen.

He dove towards her hot mouth once again, devouring her taste as she gripped his shoulders, urging him to continue. He shuddered as Leah's hands pressed down his back, and his dick twitched as she reached for the hem of his sweater. Breaking the kiss, Embry tore the offending garment off, taking his shirt with it to leave his chest bare before her.

He couldn't help but grin as Leah took in the sight. She'd seen his chest countless times before- she'd even seen him naked on occasion- but they both knew that it was different this time. Her hands followed the path of her eyes and Embry could barely breathe through the contact. Her hands were just so soft and her fingers danced across the contours of his muscles with a feather light touch as her eyes drank him in. His own hands roamed, lightly tracing up her arm and over her shoulder before dipping into the cavern above her collarbone, his kisses following soon behind. The skin of her neck was smooth and hot beneath his oversensitive lips and he couldn't help nipping the skin lightly with his teeth.

"Embry," Leah sighed as she pulled his head up to meet her eyes.

She looked imploring, hopeful maybe, but Embry didn't know why, "Yeah, Lee." He breathed huskily.

"I want you." She said simply.

Her words surprised Embry but what really shocked him was the sincerity behind them. Embry didn't have to ask if she meant it, if she was sure, he could tell by the tone of her voice.

His eyes remained locked on her as he reached his hand down in between them, pausing slightly at her waistband before popping the button open. At an agonisingly slow pace Embry pulled her zipper down and smiled when he saw Leah's eyes roll back in her head, the side of her face pressing into the thick fur of the rug as she wiggled under him.

He scooted back, already missing the heat from her body as he slowly pulled her jeans down her long toned legs. She lay there, looking over to him as he moved down, placing kisses on the newly exposed skin before he helped her take her top off. She was so lost in the moment she barely registered when Embry discarded his own jeans, leaving them both in their underwear.

She was amazed. It'd been so long since she'd done something like this. Not since Sam, and he'd broken her beyond repair when he left. His actions, though she now realised they weren't entirely his fault, had caused her to lose all self confidence. Yet here she was, only in her underwear, almost completely exposed to the man in front of her and she didn't feel self conscious at all. In fact the way he looked at her made her feel wanted, beautiful even.

She was stunned that anyone had this effect on her, never mind it being Embry. In just the small touches they'd shared already, she could tell he'd be an excellent lover, but as far as she knew- and she knew a lot about her pack- Embry was still very much a virgin. Shouldn't he be nervous?

Embry quickly climbed back over the beauty laid before him, relishing in the skin to skin contact they now shared as his hand snaked around her slim waist, taking in the feminine curve of her hip as he went. He splayed his hand between her shoulder blades, placing his forearm along her spine, and gently lifted her so that he could remove her bra with his other hand. He dragged the straps down her arms slowly, the pair of them breathing heavily as her bare breasts came into view.

Embry almost smirked when he noticed just how hard and prominent her nipples had become already. He wanted to savour the view but he couldn't help himself and his head dipped towards her left nub, gently sucking it into his hot mouth.

Leah arched her back into his touch as she sighed and Embry decided to go a bit harder, nibbling and biting slightly as he rolled her nipple around his tongue, revelling in the gasps and moans he was eliciting from her.

His hand moved up to grasp the other hardened peak and Leah instantly bucked her hips at the unexpected contact, bringing her hot, wet centre up to achingly hard cock, only two thin layers of material separating them.

Embry had never experienced anything like it. He could feel her excited dampness and extreme heat as if their skin was touching and he failed to bite back a groan at the contact.

"Embry," she spoke as her palms wrapped around the sides of his head, bringing him up off her perfect breasts so she could look him in the eye, "I want you." She encouraged quietly. Nervously she added, "I want you now."

He needed no further encouragement and leant back to remove his boxers as she slid her small lace panties down her legs, kicking them off once they reached her ankles. Grasping the base of his cock, already leaking the smallest amount of pre-cum, he leant back over her, guiding himself to her entrance.

It took an enormous amount of self control for him to stop before the mushroom head of his tip touched her dripping folds, but he had to be sure.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Leah?" he breathed, "If we do this, we can't ever take it back."

"I wouldn't want to take in back," she replied earnestly and they were the sweetest words Embry had ever heard.

He nudged her legs open wider with his knees before seeking out her entrance with his tip, pushing it in slowly, wanting to enjoy every single nanosecond. He groaned as he felt his cock being engulfed.

They both hissed as he bottomed out- Embry simply enjoying the wet, tight as fuck heat his dick was buried in while Leah fought to accommodate his size. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable until she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax.

She nodded to Embry once she was sure that it wouldn't hurt and he gently pulled back his hips before rocking into her again. His strokes remained measured, controlled and calm, though on the inside he was fighting a battle with himself, struggling not to cum too soon. She felt so damn good.

"Yes," Leah hissed, "Harder, Embry."

He complied with a guttural moan rumbling deep in his chest. He couldn't believe just how…intense it all was. It unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he knew it was probably more than just the fact it was his first time. It was who it was with. Leah made him feel things that…that he hadn't really felt about anybody before. In that instant Embry realised his feelings for Leah had changed over the past couple of months. It wasn't love…yet, but he cared for her deeply. Enough that he knew he'd never regret losing his virginity to her no matter what happened tomorrow.

Leah couldn't trust herself enough to believe that this was all real. It felt too right, almost perfect even and the more they continued to move against each other, creating a flawless, powerful rhythm, the more she convinced herself that it must all be a dream. The rational part of her brain, which had all but flown out the window when Embry leaned in for the kiss, was quietly whispering that this was wrong. She wasn't the type of girl to have sex on a whim, certainly not on her lounge floor either. So why now?

"Oh!" Leah gasped as Embry hit her sweet spot, all thoughts suddenly forgotten in the rush of pleasure she was receiving from the younger wolf.

She took delight in the smirk that crossed Embry's features at the sound of her moan and he quickly shifted his weight so he could continue to push into her at this new angle.

"Yes," she hissed, clawing at his broad back, her slim fingers grasping at the indents of his huge muscles, "Right there, right there." She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening and knew it wouldn't be long before her release.

The bottom halves of their bodies were pressed so close together that Leah could feel every contour in Embry's thigh muscles. She could feel them move against her skin, straining and relaxing as he pulled in and out. She could feel his rapid pulse throughout her whole body as if it was emanating form his every pore. She could feel it through his cock, every vein prominent as he plunged into her heat, making her shudder.

Embry almost came undone at the sight underneath him. Leah's small form, sheened in a light mist of sweat, wriggled with his every thrust. Her hips were meeting his every stroke and her back was arched off the floor, pushing her immaculate breasts towards his face. Her face was contorted in the most delicious way, her breaths raspy, letting him know he was getting her closer and closer to the edge.

Embry splayed his hand on the middle of her back and pulled her taut body closer to his so that he could dip down and take one of her hardened peaks into his mouth. As soon as his wet lips encased her nipple Leah's whole body froze. He pulled away quickly, worried that he'd clamped down too hard in his lust-filled haze.

He could feel her hot walls pulsing around the length of his cock and it took a moment for him to realise what had happened. He'd made Leah come. He'd made Leah Clearwater, notoriously the bitchiest girl in La Push, the girl who shut herself off from everyone, completely let go. That thought sent him spiralling over the edge, collapsing on top of her as he pumped a few final times, grunting as the threads of his cum shot into her.

His vision slowly returned and his breathing died down a little, his face buried in Leah's raven hair. Without conscience thought he rolled off of her panting form, spreading his back against the floor.

He looked to his right, wanting to gauge Leah's reaction before she had time to put her carefully crafted mask back in place. Her face was somewhat shadowed by the fire still burning brightly behind her but Embry could see the small smile on her delicate full lips. Her eyes were gazing at him intently, as if they were boring into his soul and he could detect something in them that he hadn't seen there for a long time- happiness.

He didn't want to ruin the moment- this perfect moment- by speaking so he held his arm out and was pleasantly surprised when Leah took up the offer and snuggled into his side, hitching her leg over his and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

Neither of them knew how long they laid like that, wrapped up in each other, completely bare, but neither could find it in themselves to move. Almost simultaneously their heads turned to gaze at what started it all- the Christmas tree, fully decorated, its lights still twinkling, softly illuminating their embrace.

* * *

**Please review, and Merry Christmas/ whatever you're celebrating or just a happy December to anyone not celebrating anything!**


End file.
